


Just Don't

by DontSqueezeTheCharmie



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontSqueezeTheCharmie/pseuds/DontSqueezeTheCharmie
Summary: Tim is hanging with his friends, Will and Giullian, and Will finds an activity to amuse them while they wait for their pizza





	Just Don't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shush7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shush7/gifts).



> A big shout-out to Shush7, who inspired this story with her amazing fic, Pandora's Box, which is quoted in this fic. It started a train of thought that I couldn't stop until I banged out this ficlet.

Just Don’t

Tim, Will, and Giullian sat on the floor of Tim’s apartment, smoking the last of Giullian’s weed, discussing the various states of starvation that they were all in, but lacking in urgency to do anything about it. 

Will flung his head back onto the seat of Tim’s couch. “Why the fuck did we come to Tim’s place? He hasn’t been here in months. The only things in his fridge are ketchup packets and shitty beer.”

Giullian took one last hit off of the bat, depleting it of its contents. 

“Cuz you live with your parents, and I’ve got a roommate. Plus, Tim’s place is the biggest. Let’s just order pizza. Tim, you wanna order pizza?”

He glanced over at Tim’s form, lying prone on the floor, having succumbed to the effects of the LA Kush, described by Guillian as “super chill dope.” He toed Tim’s thigh to rouse him.

“T…T! Wake up, dude! Let’s get pizza!” 

Tim sat up, grabbed a throw pillow off of his couch, and covered his face with it in response. Will reluctantly pushed himself up from his place on the floor, walked over to Tim, and snatched the pillow off of his face.

“Timo, what do you want on your pizza?” 

Tim whined at feel of the pillow leaving his face, but managed to wheeze out, “Cheese, please.”

Will rolled his eyes. “Of fucking course.” 

Will made a call to their favorite pizza place for a half cheese, half sausage pizza, then flopped down on Tim’s couch and started scrolling through his phone. He suddenly started giggling.

“Hey, Tim…you know what we haven’t done in awhile?”

Tim lifted his head up off the floor, suspicious at the mirth in Will’s tone. Anything amusing him this much can’t be good. His stoned mind sorted through a array of possibilities, and then landed on the one thing that it had to be. 

“No. Fucking no, Will. I’m too fucking stoned for that.”

Tim’s tone immediately caught Giullian’s attention, and he sat up from his chosen spot, leaning against the single armchair in Tim’s small living room. 

“What?” he asked, with more than a little stoned curiosity. “Whaaaaat? You guys better fucking tell me!”

He stood up and crossed the floor to sit next to Will on the couch, trying to see what he was looking at on his phone, but Will turned his back as he scrolled. Giullian looked at Tim to try to get an answer, but Tim had already taken the second throw pillow from the couch, and was once again attempting to hide behind the ten inches of fabric. Guillian waited expectantly, deciding that, if Will were THAT excited about the contents of his phone, he’d eventually share. He didn’t have to wait long- Will suddenly let out an excited bark of laughter.

“Holy shit, listen to this one!” He cleared his voice, and started to read in an overly theatrical voice, “Timmy has a dildo. And if Timmy has a dildo, his brain helpfully supplies, Timmy must use said dildo, otherwise he wouldn’t have it. At least not with him now. At a hotel. During promo.Timmy uses that dildo. Twists it into his body.”

Tim seemed to come to sudden sobriety. He leapt off of the floor at Will, and attempted to snatch Will’s phone from him. Will anticipated this move, and he quickly twisted out of Tim’s reach as soon as Tim got close. Tim reached over Will’s shoulder, not giving up the fight.

“Give me your fucking phone, Will! I am NOT in the mood!” 

Guillian howled with laughter. “Keep going, keep going, Will!”

Will fended off Tim with one hand, and kept the phone just out-of-reach with the other. He continued his performance, barely able to read in-between his laughter and yelps.

“That dildo has been inside Timmy. All of it? It is fucking huge. How does it even–Armie stares at Timmy's ass. He's slim, narrow. His ass is small – Armie remembers that even from filming. Remembers Timmy's bare cheeks, remembers them pressed against his own naked body. There's no fucking way that dildo would even...” 

At that, Tim finally managed to swat Will’s phone out of his hand, and it went flying, hitting the hard wood floors of Tim’s living room with a THUD. 

“What the fuck, Tim?” Will yelled. 

Guillian continued to giggle on the sofa next him.“Dude, that’s fucking BRILLIANT!” he snuffled.

Tim looked a little sheepish at hitting Will’s phone out of his hand, but he didn’t back down.

“It’s just getting old. You wouldn’t think it was so funny if it were about you.” 

Tim picked up Will’s phone from where it had landed, behind his sofa. Just before he returned it to Will’s waiting hand, he took at quick glance down at the screen, and managed to catch the title of the fic. “Pandora’s Box.” He filed that away, deep in the recesses of his brain, for safe-keeping. 

Just in case. 

He returned Will’s phone, with a quick, “Sorry, dude.”

Just then, the doorbell rang, and the pizza was delivered. The story was forgotten as the boys, suddenly starving once again, dove into the pizza, finishing it off in less than 30 minutes. By then, it was almost midnight, and they all decided it was time to call it a night. Tim had one more day in the city, which he would be spending with his family, so he figured that he’d better get a good night's sleep. The other two boys said their good-byes, making plans to get together when Tim returned to the states in a few weeks.

Tim quickly got ready for bed, and crawled between the sheets of his bed. It felt so good to be in the quiet privacy of his own bedroom. He closed his eyes, hoping for a fast descent into unconsciousness, but his brain returned again and again to the same thought.

“Armie and a dildo. Armie and a dildo. ME….with Armie and a dildo…”

Tim groaned as he felt the blood rush to his dick. He reached down to give it a squeeze, then finally gave in the inevitable. He grabbed his phone, went to the web address, already bookmarked on his Safari browser….

“AO3 Call Me By Your Name- RPF”

Then he typed in the title, so fresh in his memory. Pandora’s Box.

He slid his hand down his boxers, gripped his now rock-hard cock, and began to read:

“Knock-knock  
Knock-knock-knock  
“Hey, sorry, sorry,” Timmy opens the hotel room door and steps out of the way. He seems rushed, out of breath…”

Tim gave himself a long stroke, then sighed with an agonizing mix of guilt and pleasure. He missed Armie so fucking much…


End file.
